Sick in Bed
by Aeius
Summary: Summary and prompt based on an anon!prompt request in kurobasuanonmeme. Kuroko is sick, and Aomine, for all his fumblings, manages to make him feel better. One-shot.


**_Kuroko no Basuke 黒子のバスケ_**

_Sick in Bed  
Pairing: Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya  
Rating: T_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of its characters but I do solely wish I own Aomicchi. /gets hit by tons of brick

**A/N:** Like what summary says, I worked on this based on an anon request in tumblr. I'm sure it's fine for me to post this here as well. Read and review would be appreciated.

Putting it aside, onwards with the fic shall we? Happy reading.

* * *

Kuroko winced at the awful sneeze that came out from him, reaching over to the bedside table so that he could retrieve the roll of tissue that was literally the only thing here in this room that can relieve him. Wiping his nose daintily, he tried to rack his brain on how in the world he got the cold in the first place.

'Oh right. It was raining yesterday after practice.' Kuroko dumped the tissue on the bin, berating himself for forgetting an umbrella on the day that it would most be useful.

Currently, he was tucked in bed that was not his, ultimately leading to the fact that he wasn't in his house at the moment.

An abrupt knock came from the door of the bedroom, disrupting Kuroko from his pondering thoughts. "Come in." He utters flaccidly, his groggy voice sounded terrible. Confounded colds.

"Tetsu?" Aomine Daiki's voice lingers before he enters the room. Ah, so he was in his (most trusted partner) teammate's place.

Kuroko places down his used tissue. As soon as Aomine came in, eyes of his widens a bit. Seeing their Ace player bringing in a bowl. This seems to be a surprise. His visitor tries to take slow and steady steps, his fingers holding unto its sides. Kuroko suppresses himself not to laugh. He finds it amusing, seeing the rare anxious look Aomine was giving.

"You need a hand there?" Kuroko offered in a slight tease.

"No, I don-"Before he could finish, few drops from the soup made a spill on the floor. Aomine returned a "_you-almost-ruined-my-concentration"_ glare at the one lying on his bed. "Sick person should just learn to keep quiet and rest, idio-hot!" Aomine flinches, almost letting the dish fall out of his grasp. Thankfully, his quick-like reflexes kicked in.

Kuroko gives him a worried look, "Aomine-kun, I think I should…"

"Tetsu, don't." He stopped Kuroko from getting out of the bed, "I'm fine."

Kuroko straightens up his back, reluctant once Aomine finally sits down beside him in a close proximity. He extends out the dish towards him, "Here." Kuroko stares at the bowl, he could slightly swift the pleasant aroma from the freshly-cooked cream soup despite how congested his nose was, "It's mushroom cream soup." He pointed out, feeling embarrassed. Being a nonprofessional cook in the kitchen, he decided for canned mushroom soup. Well, he managed to adjust a few add-ons just to make it tastier. At least he tried and not end up disastrous (compared to their manager's). "Eat up before it gets cold."

Kuroko reply his thanks and picks up the spoon. Aomine keenly watches him take the first taste of the dish. "Is the cream too much?" He asks, earning him a questionable look from the light blue-haired teen.

Withdrawing the spoon out of his mouth, Kuroko shrugs, "I couldn't tell the taste actually."

Aomine scowls at his reply. He should understand what it means to have a cold but not having a good taste of his attempted cooking, unacceptable.

Suddenly a dry piercing cough emits out of Kuroko, retrieving another tissue to cover his mouth. Aomine took the platter away from his lap and gave Kuroko a pat on the back with his other free hand, "Geez, do you really have to be twice this careless?" He motioned nonchalantly. Probably he meant was: 1. His umbrella; 2. Getting sick.

After the dreadful tissue blowing and cough gagging was finally over, the only one he counts as his light scoops up a spoonful of the soup then blew it a bit, "Here, let me do it."

Kuroko eyes at the spoon aimed at him then once again at the tanned man, "Aomine-kun, what're you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm feeding you." The spoon draws near his mouth.

"No." Kuroko protested, turning away his head.

"Tetsu come on, just open your mouth and…"

"That's not necessary Aomine-kun." Aomine gestures a frown at his bedridden patient who was acting like a spoiled stubborn kid. Kuroko, still continues to be persistent, along with those frail yet mesmerizing eyes. Too bad, refusing is no longer an option in Aomine's list. Aomine puts the spoon back and downs the soup from his lips.

Kuroko was about to ask but instead Aomine hastily seizes his head, tilting to a side. He came closer and successfully making their lips come intact. Widening in disbelief, Kuroko tries to pry him off. The soup from Aomine's mouth rushes to his, mixed in saliva. He swallows. It wasn't bad but…

The kiss between them deepens more intimately. Aomine did not seem to let him go as he quivers a few pecks at Kuroko's soft lips. Aomine brings up his index finger under Kuroko's chin, lifting his head slowly just so to increase the pressure in their contact. Kuroko shudders at each salivating touch, letting Aomine gently caress over his slight parted ones.

Aomine pulls lightly away with half-open gaze, observing the deep crimson across Kuroko's pale face, "Tetsu…" He finally murmurs in between breaths. Kuroko barely spoke a reply. He lays a hand on his forehead and hummed, "Looks like your fever has gone down a bit."

"…Aomine-kun."

He fails to notice the incoming light punch on the head. Aomine cringes, tending at the spot where Kuroko hit him, "Wha-What was that for Tetsu?!" He demanded angrily, not understanding his discouraging reaction.

"Idiot." Kuroko commented in his usual indifference, "Now you'll catch one of my colds."

Aomine blinks then emits an enthusiastic smirk. He makes his way on the bed, squeezing himself from behind Kuroko. Arms drapes around the small body and Aomine nestles his head on Kuroko's shoulder. "I don't mind…" He agiles in a tender kiss on his neck, "Since I have you taking care of me."

Kuroko inclines his head, gesturing a placid smile, "Please don't make it harder for me Aomine-kun. I will call Momoi-san if you did."

"Way to kill off the mood Tetsu." The basketball fanatic inquired rigidly. Still hugging said person, he slids to a side and lays both of them down on the mattress.

"Aomine-kun…this is…"

"Just go to sleep." Aomine droned limply, nuzzling at Kuroko's soft hair.

Glued on the bed, the smaller of the two cozily nudges back. Even though, he was still sick with the cursed flu. With all the efforts provided, it was enough to bring him at ease and Kuroko was utterly grateful for having someone who even bothered to take care of him.

"Uhm, Aomine-kun…" He called out from behind him, "Thank you."

The two of them draws in comfortable silence then Aomine hoists himself up carefully, drawing over to Kuroko. Not bothering to check whether he was asleep or not. There he passes off a quick subtle kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well Tetsu…"

A smile lingers on his one and only shadow.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't so sure if I was able to keep up with the fluff and all but I tried and had to look for happy AoKuro stuffs because my angst feels for these two were too much.

So uhm, cake anyone?


End file.
